Une rencontre qui changea l'histoire
by sevmia
Summary: Severus est un homme dévasté par la mort de la femme qu'il aimait. Hermione est une petite fille rejetée par ses pairs. L'un va au parc pour tenter de trouver des réponses à ses questions. L'autre y est forcée par ses parents. Une rencontre va changer leur destin.
1. Chapter 1

**Une rencontre qui changea l'histoire**

 **...**

 _Résumé : Severus est un homme dévasté par la mort de la femme qu'il aimait. Hermione est une petite fille rejetée par ses pairs. L'un va au parc pour tenter de trouver des réponses à ses questions. L'autre y est forcée par ses parents. Une rencontre va changer leur destin._

 _..._

Depuis la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Severus Rogue ne savait que faire de sa vie. Il n'arrivait plus à y trouver un sens. La seule chose qu'il lui restait était une promesse. Tout faire pour garder l'enfant Potter en vie. Et pour l'instant, il était en sécurité, chouchouté par sa famille d'accueil, sans aucun danger à l'horizon. Et Severus arrivait à peine à survivre chaque jour. Sa Lily était partie. Morte par sa faute. La seule qui lui avait accordé sa confiance. Celle qu'il aimait plus que tout. Et il était dévasté par la culpabilité. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Albus lui avait fait éviter la prison. Après ce qu'il avait fait, il le méritait. Mais le vieil homme avait dit qu'il s'était largement racheté en risquant sa vie pour les prévenir du danger et que le seul coupable était Black. Black qu'il haïssait de tout son être. Black qu'il tuerait de ses propres mains s'il avait à le revoir un jour.

Severus était un homme désespéré qui n'attendait plus rien de la vie. Oui, il avait un grand manoir. Oui, il avait un travail qui le payait bien et qui lui permettait de vivre son rêve, faire des recherches en potion. Mais cela ne lui procurait aucune joie. Severus était seul. Il n'avait aucun ami, ne faisait aucune rencontres, ne sortait pas, ne s'attachait à aucun de ses élèves. Il ne se le permettait pas. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il ne voulait plus détruire personne. Il ne voulait plus souffrir.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il se détruisait lui-même.

Il y avait pourtant un rituel auquel il n'avait pas dérogé. Chaque samedi, il se rendait dans un parc quelconque. Il s'asseyait sur un banc reculé et regardait les enfants s'amuser. Cela lui rappelait que la mort de Lily n'avait pas été vaine. Grâce à elle, des enfants moldus pouvaient encore rire et jouer dans les parcs. Comme eux, lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes.

Un jour, alors qu'il observait deux frères s'amuser sur un tourniquet et rire aux éclats, une petite fille aux cheveux ébouriffés s'approcha de lui. Elle demanda poliment si elle pouvait partager son banc. Ennuyé, il acquiesça simplement et retourna à sa contemplation. Il remarqua vite que la petite s'embêtait. Elle ne cessait de croiser et décroiser les bras, les jambes, elle triturait son manteau, fixait un arbre puis un autre. A la fois exaspéré et intrigué par cette attitude, il lui demanda d'une voix froide :

-Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas jouer avec les autres ?

-Je n'aime pas venir au parc ! s'emporta l'enfant en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur.

Severus n'ajouta rien, supposant qu'elle faisait un caprice, comme tous les morveux de son âge. La petite resta assise là environ deux heures, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lève promptement et parte en courant. Ses parents avaient dû l'appeler. Severus resta jusqu'au coucher du soleil, il se dissimula derrière un arbre et transplana jusqu'à Poudlard. Il oublia bien vite la petite fille.

La semaine d'après, il se rendit dans le même parc, sur le même banc. Vers quinze heures, la même petite fille apparut. Il traita Merlin de tous les noms lorsqu'il la vit venir vers lui. Pourquoi attirait-il les morveux ? Il lâcha un glacial « oui » lorsqu'elle lui demanda à nouveau la permission de s'asseoir. Comme la semaine précédente, elle se remit à gesticuler. Perdant patience, il susurra de sa voix la plus menaçante :

-Si vous vous ennuyez, allez donc courir dans le parc avec les autres gamins.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds puis répondit d'une voix mal assurée :

-Je vous ai dit que je n'aimais pas venir ici.

-Ah, donc mademoiselle continue son caprice !

-Je ne fais pas de caprice ! s'indigna la petite avec un courage tout gryffondorien étant donné le regard noir qu'il lui jetait. Je perds mon temps ici, à quoi ça sert de courir partout et de descendre d'un toboggan ? À rien. Je préfère rester chez moi, avec mes livres, plutôt que de faire l'imbécile avec d'autres enfants, c'est tout. Si vous voulez, je peux me chercher un autre banc, ajouta-t-elle plus calmement.

-Faites ce que vous voulez. Mais la prochaine fois, amenez quelque chose pour vous occuper !

Son visage s'illumina.

-Vous croyez que je pourrais amener un livre ?

-Bien sûr.

-Je n'y avais pas pensé… Merci monsieur.

A cette appellation, Severus se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il discutait avec une gamine ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Et quelque chose n'allait pas. Quels parents laissaient leur fille parler ainsi à un inconnu dans le coin isolé d'un parc ? Il irait leur parler.

-Où sont vos parents jeune fille ?

-Au travail, répondit-elle candidement.

Severus la regarda avec un air interrogateur. N'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle avait été obligée de venir ici ? L'envoyaient-ils seule ? Voyant sa confusion, la petite expliqua :

-Je suis ici avec ma baby-sitter Angela. C'est elle là-bas, ajouta-t-elle en montrant une jeune fille sur un banc dans les bras d'un garçon. Elle m'amène ici pour voir son copain. Mes parents ont accepté qu'elle me sorte parce qu'ils trouvent que je suis trop souvent enfermée à l'intérieur.

Severus sentit un élan de protection envers la fillette. Elle se faisait utiliser impunément. Ses parents ne s'en rendaient pas compte. Ressentir cela le mit en rogne, il avait depuis longtemps abandonné ce genre de faiblesse. Utilisant cette rage, aussi bien dirigée vers la baby-sitter que vers les parents et vers lui-même, il lui cria dessus :

-Et ne vous ont-ils pas appris à ne pas parler avec des inconnus ? Filez maintenant ! Que je ne vous revoie plus !

La petite se leva, lui lança un regard quelque peu effrayé et rejoignit sa nounou. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles étaient parties. Severus ne bougea pas. Le regard de la fillette l'avait blessé. Puis il remit ses idées en place, renferma son cœur dans sa prison de glace et attendit la nuit avant de partir.

…

La semaine suivante, Severus retourna dans le même parc. Il avait réussi à se convaincre que c'était uniquement pour vérifier que la petite avait bien compris et qu'elle ne s'approcherait plus de lui. A 14h00, il la vit arriver. Cette fois, elle était toute souriante et tenait un livre contre son cœur. Elle se dirigeait vers un autre banc, qui était inoccupé. Mais avant de l'atteindre, un petit garçon l'accosta. Severus en fut satisfait. Elle avait des amis. Mais il déchanta vite, lorsqu'il le vit lui arracher le livre des mains et le jeter à terre en riant. Le regard larmoyant de la petite le fit sortir de ses gonds. Il se leva prestement, le regard froid. Il s'était battu pour que ces enfants aient un avenir, la femme qu'il aimait était morte pour le leur offrir, et eux ils continuaient à être violents, irrespectueux, à s'entre-déchirer. Il s'arrêta devant le petit garçon, le dominant de toute sa taille, et lui dit du ton glacial qui effrayait ses stupides gryffons :

-Ramassez ce livre et rendez-le à sa propriétaire en vous excusant, sans quoi je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous faire avaler tout ce sable à la petite cuillère.

Le petit, tremblant, rendit le livre à Hermione et murmura un vague « pardon » avant de s'enfuir en courant. Severus vit une dame s'approcher à grands pas, l'air en colère. Il se retourna vers la petite fille et lui intima de rejoindre le banc. Dans un mouvement sec, il se retourna vers la mère furibonde. Ne la laissant pas déverser sa rage, il parla de sa voix de velours :

-Votre fils s'est attaqué à une de ses camarades. Je l'ai remis à sa place. Si vous souhaitez qu'il reste un enfant irrespectueux, continuez à lui donner raison sur tout. Sinon, laissez-le au moins réfléchir au pourquoi un inconnu vient de lui donner la peur de sa vie. Bonne journée.

Ne la laissant pas réagir et voyant qu'il avait fait mouche, il fit volte-face et rejoignit son banc où il vit la petite assise, le livre posé à côté d'elle. Elle l'attendait. Alors qu'il était à deux pas d'elle, elle se leva et se jeta dans ses bras. Severus resta figé.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle.

-Ce n'était rien.

La petite éclata en sanglots, le serrant plus fort de ses petits bras. Ne sachant comment réagir, le Maître des Potions la conduisit doucement vers leur banc et s'y assit. Elle s'installa confortablement à ses côtés et enfouit son visage dans sa veste, contre son torse.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Il vous a fait mal ?

Elle fit non de la tête. Il passa doucement la main dans les cheveux touffus de l'enfant, dans l'espoir qu'elle se calme. Enfin, après un temps qui lui parut interminable, elle se reprit, ses pleurs se calmèrent. Severus en profita :

-Qu'y a-t-il, miss ?

-Je… c'est…

Elle leva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux avec un petit sourire.

-C'est la première fois qu'on me défend. Vous savez, des autres enfants. Ils sont toujours méchants avec moi, et vous, vous m'avez sauvée alors que vous ne me connaissez même pas. Vous êtes très gentil monsieur.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Était-elle vraiment en train de le prendre pour un bisounours ?

-Comment ça, c'est la première fois ? Vos amis ne vous défendent pas ? Cela vous arrive souvent d'être embêtée ?

La petite rougit.

-Je n'ai pas d'amis. Les autres ne m'aiment pas parce que je suis anormale. Je n'aime pas beaucoup jouer, mais j'adore lire et apprendre des choses.

-Et vos parents ne disent rien ?

-Non monsieur. Ils disent que je dois jouer avec les autres enfants, et ils ne me croient pas quand je leur raconte qu'on m'embête. Ils pensent que j'invente tout exprès pour rester avec mes livres. Vous êtes le premier…

Voyant une nouvelle crise de larmes se profiler, Severus tenta de la réconforter :

-Miss, vous n'êtes pas anormale. Tout le monde est différent. Et je suis sûr que si votre père avait été à ma place aujourd'hui, il aurait grondé l'autre enfant aussi.

La petite hocha simplement les épaules, et se détacha doucement de lui. Elle resta tout de même assise contre lui. Severus tenta de changer de sujet :

-Alors, quel livre avez-vous apporté?

La petite le lui tendit avec un grand sourire. Severus écarquilla les yeux. C'était un livre d'histoire, et pas au format enfant.

-Quel âge avez-vous ?

-J'ai sept ans ! annonça la petite fièrement.

-Ce livre est pour les 12-15 ans.

-Je sais, mais je le trouve divertissant.

Severus faillit s'étrangler. Ça, divertissant ?

-Les livres pour les enfants de votre âge ne vous divertissent pas ? s'enquit-il en grimaçant au mot « divertir ».

-Non. Ils sont écrits comme si nous étions des enfants de trois ans.

-Très bien alors. Je ne vous dérangerai pas dans votre lecture.

La petite resta collée à Severus et se mit à lire. Le professeur, lui, se demandait comment il en était arrivé à cette situation. Il venait de discuter civilement avec une moldue. Une moldue de sept ans, qui le prenait actuellement pour un oreiller. Soudain, elle sursauta légèrement.

-Mince, je dois y aller, elle m'appelle. Au fait moi c'est Hermione.

Severus la fixa quelques secondes puis dit tout bas :

-Severus.

Le visage de la petite s'éclaira d'un sourire.

-A la semaine prochaine alors Severus !

Puis elle partit en courant, le livre dans les mains. Severus, lui, fixait le vide. Il venait de dire à une mouflette de l'appeler par son prénom ! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Lentement, il leva la main et la posa sur son front. Non, il n'avait pas de fièvre.

…

Note : La suite dans deux jours ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Une rencontre qui changea l'histoire**

…

Un mois était passé depuis leur discussion. Chaque semaine, Severus s'asseyait sur son banc et était rejoint par la petite Hermione. La plupart du temps, elle lisait et lui posait parfois des questions sur sa lecture. Severus s'était surpris à attendre ces visites avec impatience. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, la petite avait réussi à atteindre son cœur. Son innocence, sa soif d'apprendre, sa différence, l'avaient touché.

Lors d'une de leurs rencontres, il lui posa une question qui le taraudait depuis quelques temps :

-Hermione, ne jouez-vous donc jamais ?

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds, surprise par sa question, puis répondit :

-Et bien, si. A l'école je suis obligée de jouer à des jeux collectifs. Mais je fais toujours exprès de perdre pour m'asseoir dans un coin et lire. Je trouve ça inutile de se courir après. Sinon chez moi je fais souvent des puzzles, ou des fois je joue aux poupées.

Severus savait qu'elle était solitaire, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point-là. Cette petite ne s'amusait-elle donc jamais ? Il comprenait que ses parents l'aient obligée à venir au parc. Même s'il ne cautionnait absolument pas le fait de la laisser livrée à elle-même avec une baby-sitter incompétente. S'il avait eu de mauvaises intentions, il aurait pu profiter d'elle très facilement.

-Cela vous plairait-il si je vous apprenais un nouveau jeu ?

Elle le regarda, perplexe. Il précisa sa pensée :

-Vous n'aurez en aucun cas besoin de courir comme une écervelée. Et si cela peut vous rassurer, nous jouerons tous les deux.

Hermione lui fit un sourire resplendissant et poussa un petit cri de joie. Il n'allait certainement pas lui proposer un jeu de bébés vu qu'il jouerait avec elle ! Et le jeu sera sûrement intéressant vu qu'il était très intelligent ! Il ne s'abaisserait pas à jouer à quelque chose de futile et ennuyant !

-Oui ! Mais c'est quoi comme jeu Severus ? Je croyais que vous ne jouiez jamais moi !

Severus eut un de ses rares sourires. Très léger, mais bien présent.

-Je vous montrerai ça la semaine prochaine.

Hermione rentra chez elle encore excitée. Severus allait lui apprendre un nouveau jeu ! Ils allaient s'amuser ensembles !

…

La semaine suivante, Hermione courut vers leur banc. Elle le vit avec une boîte sur les genoux. Ce jour-là, Hermione apprit à jouer aux échecs. Chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, ils passaient leur temps en lectures et jeux. Severus s'y était mis aussi, il ramenait des livres moldus qui l'intéressaient. Ils devenaient très proches. Hermione le tutoyait régulièrement, le considérant comme son meilleur ami. Elle riait beaucoup lorsqu'ils jouaient aux échecs, car il disait souvent à voix haute quelle pièce devait se placer où, comme si elles allaient le faire d'elles-mêmes. Elle avait été également surprise de voir que Severus ne connaissait pas certains sujets qu'elle avait lus. Mais l'inverse était aussi vrai, et elle s'en réjouissait car elle apprenait beaucoup de choses grâce à lui. Elle adorait leurs discussions. Elle aimait aussi les étranges expressions de son ami qui parlait souvent de Merlin, de hiboux, ou d'un certain Dumbledore.

Ces rencontres avaient changé Hermione. Elle n'était plus aussi renfermée, ne rechignait plus à sortir, souriait plus souvent. Elle était plus heureuse. Quelqu'un l'avait enfin acceptée pour ce qu'elle était. Sans jamais la juger. Sans essayer de la changer.

Ses parents avaient bien sûr remarqué ces changements, et avaient appris qu'elle s'était fait un ami, qu'elle voyait le samedi au parc. Un certain Severus, qui aimait lire comme elle et qui lui avait appris les échecs. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment de quoi ils discutaient, mais ils étaient heureux pour leur fille. Elle semblait enfin épanouie. Ce Severus avait fait des miracles, et ils lui en étaient reconnaissants.

Mais un jour tout bascula.

Alors que la famille Granger était à table, Hermione racontait sa vie, comme souvent depuis quelques mois. Avec un sourire doux, ses parents l'écoutaient et commentaient parfois ses dires.

-Et Sev il est même pas jaloux, il est content que j'aie deux autres amis maintenant ! Il m'a dit que lui aussi il avait pas d'amis quand il était petit comme moi, alors ça lui fait plaisir que je m'ouvre aux autres comme il dit….

Ses parents n'écoutèrent pas la suite. Sa mère était devenue blanche, et son père s'était étranglé avec un morceau de viande. Après avoir bu une grande gorgée d'eau, il demanda d'une voix où perçaient la colère et l'inquiétude, interrompant Hermione dans son monologue :

-Comment ça, quand il était petit ?

-De quoi ?

-Ce Severus, quel âge a-t-il ?

-Bah, il a vingt-sept ans.

-Vingt-sept ans, répéta sa mère dans un murmure horrifié.

Hermione remarqua enfin que ses parents n'étaient pas dans leur état normal.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Son père lui répondit d'un ton ferme :

-Tu dois arrêter de le voir.

Le visage d'Hermione se décomposa.

-Quoi ? Mais papa…

-Non Hermione ! Tu ne le reverras pas !

-Mais c'est mon meilleur ami !

-Silence Hermione ! C'est un ordre ! s'énerva-t-il. Il n'y a pas à discuter ! Et d'ailleurs, Angela ne te surveillait-elle pas ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, perdue dans son malheur.

-Mais pourquoi ? C'est quoi le problème ? Ça fait des mois qu'on se voit…

Son père ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se rua sur le téléphone. Après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant, il dit d'une voix furieuse :

-Bonsoir, pouvez-vous me passer Angela ?... Angela, connaissez-vous Severus ? … L'avez-vous déjà _vu_ ? précisa-t-il, furieux. Je vois. Vous êtes renvoyée.

Il raccrocha.

Il reprit sa place à table et fixa Hermione silencieusement. Les larmes coulaient à flots sur son petit visage. Il ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu laisser une telle chose arriver. Un homme de vingt-sept ans avait abusé de sa petite fille. Il s'était servi d'elle, il s'était alimenté de sa détresse et de sa solitude pour s'approcher d'elle et lui faire du mal. Même si elle ne s'en rendait pas forcément compte. C'était malsain. Il était aussi très en colère contre lui-même. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas cherché à rencontrer ce Severus ? Il prit une inspiration et demanda plus calmement :

-Ne t'ai-je pas appris à ne pas parler aux inconnus ?

La petite s'emporta :

-Sev n'est pas un inconnu ! C'est mon meilleur ami ! Il m'a même sauvé des autres méchants enfants ! Il est gentil ! Toi, tu m'as jamais sauvée ! Tu m'as jamais crue quand je te disais qu'on m'embêtait ! Je te déteste !

Elle partit en courant et claqua la porte de sa chambre. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et laissa sa peine éclater. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa mère entra. Elle s'assit en silence à côté d'elle et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

-Chérie, dit-elle d'un ton doux, il faut que tu me dises s'il t'a fait du mal. S'il t'a déjà obligée à faire des choses.

-Non. Severus… est… mon… ami… dit-elle avec des sanglots déchirants.

La mère d'Hermione sentit son cœur saigner pour sa petite fille. Elle la prit dans ses bras et la calma autant qu'elle put. Enfin, fatiguée par ses pleurs, la petite s'endormit. Elle rejoignit son mari quelques instants plus tard.

-Comment est-ce que ça a pu arriver ? Elle voit cet homme depuis des mois, et on n'a jamais découvert cela… Hermione ne nous l'a pas caché, c'est nous qui ne nous sommes pas intéressés…

Il prit sa femme dans ses bras et murmura :

-On va régler ça, maintenant. Elle ne peut pas continuer à le voir.

-Elle est tellement malheureuse.

-Elle s'en remettra chérie.

…

Le samedi suivant, deux jours plus tard, ils se rendirent tous les trois au parc. Ses parents avaient pris congé exprès pour confronter l'homme qui avait abusé de l'innocence de leur fille. Le père d'Hermione avait été réticent à l'amener avec eux, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi Severus pouvait bien ressembler. Sa fille ne lui avait plus adressé la parole, si ce n'est pour lui faire des remarques blessantes lorsqu'il la sollicitait.

Hermione, elle, avait un plan en tête. Elle ferait simplement semblant de ne pas voir Severus et ainsi, ils ne pourraient pas le disputer. Et si ça arrivait vraiment, elle s'arrangerait pour le voir en cachette.

Severus s'était rendu sur son banc, comme chaque semaine, et attendait patiemment la petite fille qui illuminait sa vie. Lorsque finalement il la vit arriver avec deux adultes, le visage encore gonflé de ses larmes, il comprit. Ce qu'il redoutait était arrivé. Hermione leur avait parlé de lui. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi c'était arrivé seulement maintenant. Il vit qu'Hermione regardait partout sauf dans sa direction. Elle ne voulait pas que ses parents le voient. Severus inspira un grand coup, renferma son cœur dans sa cage de glace et se leva dignement, se dirigeant vers la petite famille. Il croisa le regard d'Hermione. Le visage larmoyant, elle lui fit signe de partir. Severus l'ignora et se concentra sur ses parents. Lorsque son père le vit, il avança de quelques pas, dans un geste de protection envers sa fille. Severus s'arrêta à sa hauteur et le regarda dans les yeux. Après un long silence, le père d'Hermione se lança :

-Vous êtes Severus.

-Ce sera Mr Rogue pour vous, Mr Granger.

Celui-ci acquiesça légèrement et reprit :

-Je ne veux pas que vous approchiez encore une fois de ma fille.

Le visage toujours sans expression, Severus répondit :

-Très bien. Moi, je voudrais que vous fassiez plus attention à Hermione.

L'air outré, le père allait répliquer, mais Severus ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion :

-Le seul fait que nous ayons cette discussion le prouve. Elle n'aurait jamais dû ne serait-ce que parler à quelqu'un comme moi, et pourtant, nous avons partagé des après-midi entiers pendant des mois.

Il fit une pause, voyant que son interlocuteur accusait le coup. Il le savait, mais se l'entendre dire était bien différent.

-Mr Granger, je n'ai jamais eu de mauvaises intentions envers Hermione. Mais un autre que moi aurait très bien pu abuser de son innocence. Alors je vous le redemande, faites attention à votre fille. Vous ne me reverrez plus.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et s'en alla, sans un regard en arrière.

…

Note : Merci pour tous vos messages qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et encouragée. J'attends vos impressions sur ce deuxième chapitre avec impatience :) La suite lundi !


	3. Chapter 3

**Une rencontre qui changea l'histoire**

…

Madame Granger fut très surprise en voyant l'homme qui avait profité de sa fille. Elle s'était faite une image de lui qui ne correspondait pas à la réalité. Elle s'était imaginé un homme vicieux, froid et manipulateur qui profitait des enfants à sa portée. Elle pensait qu'il s'enfuirait en les voyant. Elle était sûre qu'ils allaient devoir prévenir la police pour arrêter cet homme qui savait parler aux enfants pour les faire tomber dans ses filets. Elle tomba donc des nues lorsqu'elle vit un homme bien habillé, sûr de lui, s'approcher d'eux d'un pas déterminé. Elle ne pouvait croire que c'était lui. Seul le fait que sa fille tente de se défaire de sa poigne lui confirma que cet homme était bien Severus.

Elle n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il n'avait que vingt-sept ans. Son visage fermé et marqué par les épreuves le vieillissait horriblement. En voyant son intégrité dans ses paroles et en entendant ses reproches froids, elle comprit. Cet homme n'était pas horrible. Il avait simplement été marqué par la vie et il ne supportait pas de voir les gens qu'il aimait souffrir. Il avait vraiment aidé Hermione, même s'il n'aurait jamais dû la fréquenter ainsi, seul et sans leur accord.

Rogue s'était renfermé pour l'instant, mais elle était sûre qu'il avait un tout autre visage avec sa fille. Lorsqu'il se retourna sans un regard pour Hermione, sans lui faire ses adieux, elle réagit. Il ne pouvait pas partir ainsi. Tous deux avaient besoin d'un point final à cette histoire. S'il partait, la blessure ne serait que plus dure à refermer pour tous les deux. Et étrangement, elle voulait aussi aider cet homme. Elle relâcha légèrement la main d'Hermione qui se rua vers Severus. Elle sut qu'elle avait bien fait en voyant son masque se défaire.

…

Hermione s'élança vers celui qu'elle appelait son meilleur ami et l'arrêta. Severus n'avait pas voulu avoir cette discussion. Trop douloureuse.

-Severus, attends ! Il faut qu'on se donne rendez-vous pour…

Severus s'agenouilla et lui prit les mains.

-Hermione, on ne se reverra pas. Je ne reviendrai plus ici.

-Quoi ? dit la petite d'une voix étranglée. Mais…

Sa prison de glace s'effondra. Il ne pouvait rester insensible devant la détresse d'Hermione. Il essuya ses larmes avec ses pouces et lui dit doucement :

-Ca va aller. Tu as d'autres amis maintenant.

-Mais tu es… mon meilleur ami ! Je veux pas… que… tu partes ! dit-elle avec des sanglots déchirants.

-D'accord Hermione. Calme-toi.

La petite fit un effort pour se calmer, mais elle le regardait avec des yeux brillants de larmes et d'espoir.

-Tu vas rester ? Tu reviendras ? murmura-t-elle.

-Je reviendrai. Dans quelques années. Quand tu seras plus grande. Je reviendrai te voir d'accord ? Et à ce moment tu me diras si tu veux toujours qu'on soit amis.

-Bien sûr que je voudrai !

Rien n'est moins sûr, se dit Severus. Elle aura eu le temps de se rendre compte à quel point il était une mauvaise personne qui causait de la peine et de la souffrance à tous ceux qu'il approchait. Il n'aurait jamais dû s'attacher à elle. Elle était trop innocente pour souffrir ainsi. Mais elle le considérait comme son meilleur ami. Il devait l'aider à surmonter son chagrin, qui ne serait que passager.

-D'accord, on verra. Et souviens-toi Hermione. Ignore les méchancetés des autres et rapproche-toi de ceux qui ne t'attaquent pas, tu te trouveras des amis. Donne une chance à la vie.

La petite sourit doucement, émue. C'était exactement le même conseil qu'il lui avait donné lors d'une de leurs premières rencontres. Elle se l'était gardé en mémoire et s'en était servi pour se faire des amis. Et effectivement, la vie était plus belle qu'elle ne le pensait à ce moment. Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Severus ne réagit pas tout de suite. Lentement, il la serra dans ses bras.

-A bientôt Severus.

-Au revoir Hermione, murmura-t-il.

Il se releva, laissa Hermione à ses parents qui les avaient rejoints, inquiets. Il les salua de la tête, et s'enfonça entre les arbres, d'où il transplana.

Arrivé devant les portes de Poudlard, il s'appuya contre un arbre et laissa ses larmes couler. C'était tellement douloureux de quitter cet enfant. Elle était devenue importante dans sa vie. Elle représentait ce pour quoi il allait se battre, ce que Lily avait vu avant lui. Lentement, il se reprit, recomposa son masque froid et distant. Il redevint le professeur haït de Poudlard. Il n'allait pas laisser une morveuse rouvrir ses plaies du passé. Il avait réussi à les enfouir au plus profond de son être, elles ne ressurgiraient pas.

…

Albus avait connu un Severus détruit. A la mort de Lily, il avait perdu toute joie de vivre. Il avait perdu foi en la vie. Il vivait comme un automate, ne tissant de liens avec personne. La seule chose qui l'obligeait à se lever chaque matin était une promesse. Une promesse qu'il avait faite à Lily. Protéger son fils. Il attendait donc son heure, prêt à assurer la protection d'un enfant qu'il chérissait et haïssait à la fois. L'homme avait tourné le dos à la vie et ne faisait que survivre.

Et puis, quelque chose avait changé. Severus avait commencé à participer aux conversations de ses collègues. Il prenait du plaisir à enseigner. Et plus que tout, il s'était mis à plaisanter. De son humour caustique et noir, certes, mais tout de même.

Albus ne connaissait pas la cause de ce changement, mais il avait remarqué que chaque samedi, Severus disparaissait. Et depuis quelques mois, il revenait les yeux brillants, de bonne humeur et presque aimable. Albus soupçonnait la présence d'une femme, mais il n'en était pas convaincu. La mort de Lily l'avait tellement brisé qu'il ne pensait pas qu'une femme ait pu ne serait-ce que l'approcher. Toujours est-il que quoi qu'il se passe le samedi, cela rendait Severus heureux. Grâce à cela, il avait repris goût à la vie.

Mais là, alors que Severus venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, c'était comme si ces derniers mois ne s'étaient jamais écoulés. Severus avait le visage fermé, les yeux vides, ne reflétant aucune émotion.

De tout le repas, Severus ne lui répondit que par monosyllabes ou par des regards noirs. Il était revenu à ses anciens tords et Albus craignait que cette fois, il n'en ressortirait pas. Il décida d'avoir une conversation avec lui le lendemain.

Dimanche après-midi, le directeur se rendit aux appartements de Severus et entra avec la permission de celui-ci. Il était assis dans un fauteuil et regardait le feu. Il fit un signe de la main vers un siège similaire et Albus y prit place.

-Severus, dites-moi ce qu'il se passe.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, Mr le Directeur.

-A d'autres, Severus.

Celui-ci s'obstina dans son silence, fixant toujours le feu.

-Qui que ce soit, et peu importe ce qui est arrivé hier, cette personne a réussi à toucher votre cœur. Ne laissez pas vos anciennes peines reprendre le dessus. Vous êtes plus fort que ça. La vie a beaucoup à offrir quand vous vous y intéressez.

Severus n'avait pas quitté le feu du regard, il n'avait pas bougé. Mais Albus savait qu'il l'avait écouté. Il se leva et partit sans un mot de plus.

-Vieux sénile, murmura Severus.

-J'ai entendu, Severus !

Le maitre des potions soupira. Albus, lui, sourit. Peut-être que Severus n'était pas complètement perdu après tout.

…

A la fin de la semaine, Severus avait retiré un nombre incroyable de points à chaque maison. Il n'avait supporté aucune marque d'irrespect, aucun retard, aucune erreur. En fait, la seule présence des étudiants l'avait irrité. Il était resté silencieux lors des repas et avait passé son temps libre à confectionner des potions compliquées pour s'occuper l'esprit.

Le samedi matin arriva. Severus se retrouva confronté à une question existentielle. Devait-il continuer ses sorties hebdomadaires ? Cela avait été son rituel depuis la mort de Lily. Il ne s'était pas passé un samedi sans qu'il n'aille observer des enfants. Pourquoi le faisait-il à la base ? Car il était à la recherche de réponses. Il voulait savoir pour quoi Lily s'était sacrifiée. Il voulait trouver ce qu'il y avait de si beau dans la vie pour qu'elle l'ait défendue au prix de la sienne. Et sa réponse, il l'avait trouvée.

Hermione la lui avait montrée. Elle lui avait montré qu'il pouvait encore s'attacher à quelqu'un sans en souffrir horriblement ensuite. Elle lui avait montré qu'on pouvait encore s'attacher à lui, que lui aussi avait quelque chose à donner au monde. Et il avait aimé passer des après-midi avec elle, s'occuper d'elle, résoudre ses problèmes d'enfant. Il avait aimé la réconforter, discuter avec elle de choses et d'autres. Il avait compris ce qu'il y avait de beau dans la vie.

Il venait de perdre Hermione, mais il pouvait établir ce genre de relation avec d'autres personnes. Plus tard, il la recontacterait. Peut-être pas pour rétablir leur amitié, mais au moins pour voir ce qu'elle serait devenue. Fort de cette résolution, prêt à commencer une nouvelle vie, il se rendit à la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il ne remarqua pas l'étincelle de joie dans les yeux d'Albus.

…

Quelques mois plus tard, il avait rencontré Alicia. Lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard avec les élèves, il l'avait accostée dans la rue pour savoir si elle avait vu un des vauriens qui avait disparu. Elle l'avait accompagné dans sa quête, et le soir même, il l'avait invitée au restaurant. Depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. Ils étaient maintenant mariés et Severus était le plus heureux des hommes. Une rencontre dans un parc lui avait permis de s'ouvrir à la vie.

…

Une nouvelle année scolaire débutait. Severus observait ses élèves s'installer avec un regard froid. Il était resté l'effroyable maitre des cachots. C'était sa manière à lui de faire respecter l'ordre et d'éviter tout accident en cours. Ceux qui croisaient son regard détournaient rapidement les yeux. Personne ne voulait le contrarier.

Enfin, le silence se fit et les premières années entrèrent. Il chercha avidement un petit garçon aux yeux verts. Il le vit de suite, portrait craché de son père. Harry Potter était là. Il pourrait tenir sa promesse à Lily. Il était impatient de voir où il serait réparti. Très certainement chez les griffondors, comme ses parents. Un nom le fit brusquement sortir de ses pensées.

-Hermione Granger.

Pendant un moment, il en oublia de respirer et la chercha des yeux avec frénésie. Une petite tête brune essayait de se frayer un passage parmi les élèves. Enfin, elle parvint au Choixpeau et le mit sur sa tête. Il ne fut pas surpris de la voir répartie à Gryffondor plutôt qu'à Serdaigle. Elle avait dû user de beaucoup de courage pour faire face aux autres enfants et se faire accepter pour ce qu'elle était. Il l'observa simplement et attendit qu'elle le remarque.

…

Hermione était fascinée par ce nouveau monde. Tellement de nouvelles choses s'ouvraient à elle ! Elle allait dévorer la bibliothèque pour en découvrir tous les secrets. Elle allait apprendre à jeter des sorts et à faire des potions ! Elle avait encore du mal à y croire et avait hâte de pouvoir tout découvrir.

Elle avait pris place à sa table et observait tous les éléments magiques qui l'entouraient. Elle écoutait à peine la cérémonie de répartition, fascinée par ce nouvel environnement. Elle fixa d'un air hébété la nourriture qui apparut sur les tables après la répartition. Avec un grand sourire, elle se servit et commença à manger. Elle entendit Harry Potter (Harry Potter !) s'informer sur les professeurs, mais ne s'y intéressa pas vraiment. Elle aurait tout le temps de se faire sa propre idée sur eux.

-C'est le professeur Rogue, le plus craint de l'école.

Son cœur manqua un battement. Le professeur Rogue ? Comme son Severus ? Elle tourna vivement la tête en direction de la table des professeurs. Là ! En bout de table ! Il la regardait, son discret sourire aux lèvres. Le visage de la petite fille s'épanouit de bonheur.

-Severus ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant.

Toute la Grande Salle se tut, la fixant avec des yeux ronds. Severus lui rendit son sourire, prenant le risque considéré de provoquer de nombreuses crises cardiaques parmi les élèves et le personnel, qui s'attendaient à le voir furieux. Hermione se rua vers lui, grimpa les quelques marches qui les séparaient, fit le tour de la table et le prit dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manqué, chuchota-t-elle, comme si elle avait peur de briser le moment et de réaliser que tout n'était qu'un rêve.

Severus la serra plus fort contre lui et murmura :

-Tu es une sorcière alors… j'aurais dû le deviner !

Il sentit la petite rire doucement. Cette année allait être pleine de surprises…

…

 **Fin**

Note : Encore une fois merci pour vos reviews, et j'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
